The present invention relates generally to heating appliances and, more particularly, to a tabletop grill for use in heating a food product.
Many conventional tabletop grills have an upper housing and a lower housing that are connected together via a hinge in a clamshell-type configuration. A grill plate covers each of the housings, and a heating element is disposed within each of the housings for heating the grill plate and, therefore, a food product contacting the grill plate. In some conventional grills, the plates are removable from their associated housings for cleaning. However, the plates are typically removable using a latch mechanism that is susceptible to malfunction or breakage. It would be useful, therefore, to provide a tabletop grill with a simpler and more reliable device for removably mounting the grill plates on the housings.